


Hurricanes

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a The Script Song, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: Moriarty knew exactly what he was getting into when he stepped onto that roof.Moriarty's thoughts during the rooftop scene in Reichenbach Fall, set to the song Hurricanes by The Script. Deals with his canonical suicide, so please be careful if this is a trigger.





	Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> Again this fic does deal with the canonical suicide of Moriarty so please consider this a trigger warning.
> 
> Lyrics belong to The Script.

_Neither one of us is getting out of here alive_  
_Both of us are stranded and we won't make it back inside_  
_The whole world is blowing away, we just watch it pass us by_  
_Picked up both our feet when we meet on the northern sky_

Moriarty knew exactly what he was getting into when he stepped onto that roof. He knew that he was going to die, and that he would take Sherlock with him. There was no way around it now. It was time for the game to be over. He teased Sherlock, boasting about how he had won, telling him all about the plan. How Sherlock would have to kill himself in disgrace to save the only people he cared about. They looked down from the rooftop of St. Bart's together and watched the people below. So ordinary, those people. They didn't know anything about anything. Moriarty hated them.

_Like thunder and lightning, cold air to warm_  
_Together we make the perfect storm_  
_You're like the wind, I'm like the rain_  
_Together we both play hurricanes_

Moriarty had enjoyed the game that he had been playing with Sherlock for some time now. He fully believed they were made for each other. Two geniuses, cleverer than everyone else. But at the same time, they were opposite forces. Sherlock was on the side of the angels, and Moriarty was the spider in the largest criminal web of the world. Their game had caused much destruction, like that of a hurricane, but it would not go on much longer. Moriarty would make sure of it, because he owed Sherlock a fall.

_We're heading towards each other at 150 miles an hour_  
_Knocking us off course with the force can't you feel the power_  
_We're trying to get away, trying to clear a path_  
_Of everything we buried in the aftermath_  
_Swell like a super cell, raging, getting louder and louder_

It all came down to this. The final problem. Everything that Moriarty had done was for this moment. He was tingling with excitement, he had the power now. He had watched Sherlock dance, and now it was time to come at him head on. He thought back to all of the wonderful times they had shared. All of this work had been a show, of course, just a distraction to keep him from getting bored. He had killed so many, had blown up things and had been the biggest threat to British national security. Oh how he had enjoyed being the umbrella up Sherlock's big brother's arse. But none of that mattered now. That was all the aftermath of the game. The final problem would be the hurricane to take the cake right out of the British government's fat hands.

_On my own I'm just another cold rainy day_  
_Waiting for the wind to come along and take me away_  
_He's just a breeze on a sunny day_

Moriarty had been bored for so long. Nothing was a challenge for him, and nothing ever had been. As he had told Sherlock in the pool, Holmes had come the closest to getting to him. He was the change of weather Moriarty had been looking for. A breath of fresh air. And he was what Sherlock had been searching for. A clever criminal, something new. But in the end, that had been his downfall. Moriarty had played Sherlock like the violin he was so fond of. Sherlock knew everything now. He knew the solution to their final problem. He had to jump.

But then Sherlock started to laugh. Moriarty pretended to be afraid. "What? What is it, what did I miss?"

Sherlock stepped away from the edge. "You’re not going to do it," he said. Moriarty had to hide his smirk, Sherlock had picked up on exactly what he was supposed to. Sherlock continued, "so the killers can be called off, then - there’s a recall code or a word or a number. I don’t have to die if I’ve got you." He was smirking now, he thought he had figured it out. But there was no Stayin' Alive this time.

Moriarty sighed. "Oh! You think you can make me stop the order?"

"Yes. So do you."

"Sherlock, your big brother and all the king's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to do."

"Yes, but I'm not my brother remember? I am you - prepared to do anything. Prepared to burn, prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall not disappoint you."

"Nah, you talk big. You're ordinary, you're on the side of the angels."

"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them."

"No, you're not. I see, you're not ordinary. No, you're me! Thank you, Sherlock Holmes. Thank you. Bless you. As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends, you've got a way out."

Moriarty grasped hands with Sherlock. The consulting criminal and the consulting detective stared at each other. And now it was time to die, because that's what people do.

"Well, good luck with that."

BANG!

Moriarty never felt the bullet pierce his brain. He didn't have the satisfaction of watching Sherlock fall. But he died with the knowledge that he had won their little game. Sherlock had no choice but to complete their "Grimm" story. The final problem had been solved. 

_But it's the two of us together and we're blown away..._


End file.
